


I Ship It

by Grammarwoman



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Inception (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Push (2009), Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV), The Losers (2010), White Collar, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: A multifandom manifesto of shipping.





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is direct from my id. I would apologize for that and the contents of the warnings, but as the lyrics say, "I don’t care, I ship it."

**Vid Download Link:** [57 MB file at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/4i0rve)

[](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **heresluck**](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/), thank you for laughing at me and my continued insistence on building multi-source vids and my unsubtle affection for Chris Evans; the encouragement is appreciated, too. :) My gratitude also goes out to all the fan writers who tempted me down dark paths; bless you and your ranges of pairings, from the all-but-canonical to utter crack.

Password is **ishipit**

[I Ship It](https://vimeo.com/229522569) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
